Queens Among Kings
by bkmyers16
Summary: Just as the Colored King exist, the Colored Queens exist as well. But, not even the Kings themselves know of the existence of the Colored Queens. And currently one of the Queens has come to town. On the look out for the Red king whom her family has told her to seek out, she stumbles upon a red clansman when he accidently smacks into her riding his skateboard.
1. New girl in town

I wandered around town for hours after leaving the train, looking for him. Once in while in a while I would stop and ask someone, but they all gave me confused looks and always the same answers. "The Red King?" They would ask. "Is that some kind of new video game?" and I would shake my head and walk away. I guess it would only make sense, no one really knew about the Colored kings existences.

I'm still not entirely sure why they sent me out here to find him in the first place.

Not watching where im walking. "Watch out!" is all I hear before I look up just in time to get smacked with a skateboard.

" _Mann only I could managed to get smacked with a skateboard, spacing out like that"_ I think just before I hit the ground. I hear voices around me but they sound to far away. " _I guess I got hit harder than I thought"_ I look up to see a hand reaching out to me. The sun behind the person blocks out their features. I get pulled to my feet and get a closer look at the person.

He's my height, maybe a few inches taller, with dark hair? I'm not sure what color because most of it's hidden beneath a beanie cap. Hes staring at me wide-eyed, he looks like hes saying something but I don't hear the words. Everything is out of focus. When I look into his eyes, everything around me snaps back into focus, overwhelming me with all the sounds. My breath catches in my throats, when I get a better look at him. He's handsome.

He pulls the beanie cap over his eyes as his head drops down. "I-I'm so..sorry.. I didn't...you just..came outta nowhere.." He stuttered over every word and I couldn't help but smile, it was cute. Maybe he just gets nervous talking to girl's?

My left hand scratches the back of my neck. "It's okay, I'm a total clutz and didn't watch where I was going" I squeaked out, waving my other hand.

He looked up at me and before I could say anything else he stuttered out a quick apology before grabbing the skateboard and running away. He jumped on the skateboard and rounded the corner as red flames trailed behind him. I guy slowly runs passed me towards the direction skateboard kid did "Slow down Yata!" He shouted as he too disappeared around the corner.

"Hmm Yata? nice name" I say to myself as I begin to walk in the opposite direction. Stopping short I turn around and run in Yatas direction. I go around the corner where the disappeared.

Heaving out a sigh, I slump to the ground and catch my breath. _'Those flames..he has to be a red clansman... if only I realized sooner.'_ If had realized sooner I would already be on my way to meet the Red King.

I zone out thinking of where i could go next when my mind wanders to the skateboard kid..Yata, he really is handsome.

A group of kids laughing near by bring me out of my daydream. I pull myself up off the ground and begin walking. If I can run into another clansman I'll be set, I'm bound to run into one sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 2

I wandered for hours, eyeballing each person to cross my path. No redclansman in sight. I heave a sigh and head into a bar. _"Bartenders are the eyes and ears of towns, so maybe one here can tell me something."_ I think to myself.

I drop myself into one of the red chairs at the bar. Looking at the blond bartender shuffle around as he dries out the inside of a glass. He knows I'm there, but doesn't turn around. "Welcome to Homra, is there something I can get you kid?" He asks, his back still to me.

"A glass of water would be nice, I'm new to town and trying to find someone. I was wondering if you might be able to help me" I say. "I've been wandering for hours, and haven't had much luck."

The blond turns around, and pushes his glasses up. He places the glass he just dried out, onto the bar. Grabbing a pitcher off to the side, he fills the cup with water. "It's on the house" He says, sliding the glass to me. "So what do you think I can help you with?" He pulls a pack from his pocket and lights a cigarette.

I take a sip of the water, and clear my throat. "I'm looking for someone called the Red King" I say. "But everyone I ask thinks I'm talking about some kind of game."

The bartender stares at me for a minute, as he lets the smoke escape his lips. "Sorry, never heard of him." He says. "Have you never met him?"

I shake my head, and take another sip of water. "My family, they're the ones who sent me out here to look for him..without so much as a description of him." I say, as a sigh comes out of mouth.

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't be more help." The bartender says. He takes my empty cup and goes to clean it.

I get up and head to walk out of the bar, but stop. I turn around and walk over the bartender. "I do have one more question though." I say. He turns around, placing the now clean glass under the bar.

"I don't suppose you know someone named Yata by any chance?" I ask. The bartender looks at me for a second, like he's trying to recall a face to the name.

"Name sounds familiar, whats he look like?" He asks.

"He's like my height, maybe a few inches taller. Wears a beanie, and rides a skateboard" I say, not remembering much else but those few details.

"I think I know the kid, why you asking about him?" He asks, eyeing me suspiciously. In his hand another glass.

"He accidentally hit me with his skateboard earlier today, he didn't tell me his name, I heard some guy he was with yelling it when they both ran away" I say in a rushed voice. I tried to keep the blush from rushing to my face when I thought about Yata.

The bartender let out a slight chuckle when he looked at me. _Oh no..am I blushing? Please don't tell me I'm blushing!_ My hands reach up and cup my face in hopes of hiding the blush, but it's too late. I look back at the bartender. On his face is a wide grin and a kind of twinkle in his eye. He knows exactly what I'm thinking. I blush harder.

"If I see the kid I'll let him know you asked about him" He says with a hint of amusement. "Wanna leave your number? And I'll have him call you if he shows up?"

I pull a piece of paper from my purse and jot down my number "My names Mina by the way, it was nice to meet you" I say, and hand the Bartender the paper. He sticks it up under a glass by his side, and gives me a smile as I head out of the bar.

"I guess I better find a hotel for the night" I say as I stretch my arms above my head, and begin walking again.


End file.
